Conventional temporal database systems generally allow users to store data that may be associated with up to two temporal domains. Typically, these systems may provide users with the ability to, e.g., manage data based upon the system time associated with the data and/or a business time associated with the data. Often, users of such conventional temporal database systems may desire to employ additional temporal domains with their data. Implementing such additional temporal domains, however, may not be possible for efficiency and cost reasons. This may lead to a condition where users decide to forgo such enhanced functionality. It may often be useful for a multi-temporal system to be effectively integrated into conventional database systems.